Candies (REMAKE KrisHo ver)
by nowiskyuhyun
Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada Wu Yifan jika sang kekasih, Kim Junmyeon, mulai melancarkan aksi isengnya? / FF REMAKE / KrisHo / BL / DLDR! / Happy reading :D


Title: Candies

Rating: T  
Genre: Romance, Comedy

Main Cast: Wu Yifan, Kim Junmyeon

Sumarry: Apa yang terjadi pada Wu Yifan jika sang kekasih, Kim Junmyeon, mulai melancarkan aksi isengnya?

Warning: This is boys love story. Do not read if you didn't like. Please give me and my otp your respects. Do not blame if you hate it, keep stay away. Typo(s) are everywhere so be careful!  
Disclaimer: They belonged to each other. I only own the plot, chara(s) are God's and themselves'. Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

"Yifan!" panggil Junmyeon dari kejauhan. "Myeonnie!" balas Yifan dengan nada hampir teriak. Dengan segera Yifan berlari kearah Junmyeon, kemudian didekapnya erat sang pujaan hati. "Aku rindu padamu, _Babe_ ,"

" _Yah_ , aku hanya pergi dua hari ke Jepang, Yifan. Jangan berlebihan!" Junmyeon memukul pelan bahu Yifan. "Dua hari bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan hanya, _Babe_...," Yifan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam ceruk leher Junmyeon, membuat empunya kegelian.

"Yifan, aku mempunyai sesuatu. Apakah kau ingin tahu?" Sambil melepaskan pelukan rindu, yang walau Wu Yifan enggan untuk melepasnya, Junmyeon berjalan menuju dimana Ia sebelumnya menaruh tas jinjing hitam kesayangannya. " _Ne_ , aku ingin sekali tahu. Apakah itu, Jun?"

Yifan mengekori Junmyeon, namun tiba-tiba berhenti ketika Junmyeon juga begitu di depannya. Terlihat Junmyeon sedang mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya, mencari barang yang sedari tadi ingin Ia tunjukkan kepada Yifan. " _Taraaa_!" sahut Junmyeon senang sambil mengangkat barang yang Ia temukan. "Apa itu?" tanya Yifan, penasaran.

" _Candies_!" Junmyeon memekik senang. " _Aigo_ , _candies_. Pasti rasanya semanis dirimu, _Babe_ ," Yifan sedikit menyeringai, melihat Junmyeon yang sudah tersipu malu itu. " _Yah_ , jangan menggodaku!" Junmyeon berujar, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan. Ia terlalu malu.

" _Jja_ , mari kita makan ini bersama!" Junmyeon segera menggaet lengan kanan Yifan lalu berjalan dengan riang kearah ruang tv yang berada di apartemen Yifan.

Junmyeon dan Yifan mendudukkan diri mereka ke atas sofa empuk berwarna hitam itu. Dengan cekatan, Junmyeon membuka plastik permen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Ada berbagai macam warna, Jun. Warna apa yang harus kita makan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Yifan sambil memerhatikan butiran-butiran permen _jelly_ kenyal dengan plastik yang masih melapisinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling mengusulkan saja?" Junmyeon menyuarakan idenya, yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Yifan beberapa kali. "Boleh!"

" _Jja_! Kau harus mencoba yang berwarna pink muda ini, Yifan. Sepertinya enak!" Junmyeon menyodorkan sebutir permen yang tadi Ia maksud ke arah Yifan. Alih-alih menimang permen apa yang harus Ia usulkan ke Junmyeon, Ia hampir memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Yah_ , Yifan! Kau harus mengusulkan permen untukku dulu!" Junmyeon menginterupsi kegiatan Yifan. "Oh, begitu?" Yifan melirik Junmyeon sekilas, lalu kembali berkutat kepada butiran-butiran permen yang ada di hadapannya. " _Hmm,_ baiklah. Aku akan mengusulkan permen yang ini saja," Yifan meraih sebutir permen berwarna merah terang ke arah Junmyeon yang kemudian di ambil dengan segera oleh Junmyeon.

" _Hana_... _Dul_... _Set_!" Yifan dan Junmyeon memasukkan permennya ke dalam mulut mereka masing-masing. " _Hmm_ , ini manis, _Babe_. Sama seperti dirimu," Lagi-lagi Yifan membuat Junmyeon tersipu. "Permen yang dipilih olehmu juga sangat manis, Yifan. Rasa _cherry_ , sama seperti rasa bibirmu... _oops_!" Junmyeon segera menutup mulutnya yang dengan lancang berbicara seperti tadi. "Ow, begitukah, _Babe_?~" ujar Yifan dengan sedikit seringaian di bibir jokernya, membuat Junmyeon sedikit kalang kabut. " _Stop_ _it_! Kita baru mencoba dua buah, Yifan. Ayo coba lagi!" Junmyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yifan hanya tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Yifan, kurasa permen ini akan sama manisnya dengan yang tadi. Lihat saja warnanya lebih menarik," ucap Junmyeon sambil menyodorkan sebutir permen berwarna putih bermotif kuning. "Ah, iya. Kurasa juga begitu, Myeonnie. _Hm_ , bagaimana dengan ini?" Sambil meraih permen yang ditawarkan Junmyeon, Yifan memberikan sebutir permen lain berwarna putih bermotif cokelat kearah Junmyeon.

" _Hana_... _Dul_... _Set_!"

" _Yak_! Permen apa ini?!" Yifan menjulurkan lidahnya, kaget bahwa Ia mendapatkan permen berasa aneh. "Bukankah itu enak, Yifan? Permen yang kau berikan padaku terasa lebih manis dari yang sebelumnya. Rasa _marshmallow_ ," Junmyeon berujar, sedikit terkikik dalam hati.

Tanpa babibu, Yifan berlari ke arah dapur dan mengambil sebotol air dingin, meminumnya dengan sekali tandas. Ia kembali berjalan ke arah Junmyeon, namun membawa beberapa botol mineral dingin dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Sumpah, _Babe_. Permen tadi rasanya tidak enak sekali! Huwek, apa-apaan itu? Rasa-rasa telur busuk!" Yifan mengomel, agak kesal. " _Aigo_... Aku tidak tahu kalau permen-permen ini mempunyai rasa yang seperti itu, Yifan. _Mianhae_...," Junmyeon menunduk, dalam hati Ia tertawa keras. " _Aniya_ , _gwaenchana_ , _Babe_ ~ Ayo, kita coba lagi!" Yifan menyemangati, membuat Junmyeon kembali tersenyum senang. " _Arasseo_ ~ _Jja_ , kita pilih lagi!"

Yifan mengetuk-ketuk dagunya pelan, warna apa yang akan Ia pilih?

" _Jja_. Kurasa permen ini akan memiliki rasa yang manis," Yifan menyodorkan sebutir permen berwarna biru agak tua. Junmyeon menerimanya sambil mengarahkan sebutir permen berwarna kuning dengan motif merah gelap.

" _Hana_... _Dul_... _Set_!"

" _Hmm_ , manisnya!" Junmyeon menikmati permen pilihan Yifan. "Rasa _blueberry_! Bagaimana denganmu, _Yifan_?"

"Pisang. Manis sekali!" Yifan berujar dengan nada senang. Dia tidak lagi terkena _zonk_.

Yifan melirik sebuah permen berwarna hitam yang tidak begitu pekat. "Kurasa ini _zonk_ , _Babe_ ," ujar Yifan seraya menunjuk permen tersebut. Junmyeon mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Yifan. "Aku juga berpikiran begitu...," Ia—berpura-pura—bergidik membayangkan rasa apa yang ada di dalam permen tersebut. " _Babe_ , bagaimana dengan ini?" Yifan kali ini mengusulkan sebutir permen berwarna hijau tua. "Kutebak, pasti rasanya rasa apel," ujar Yifan pede. " _Maybe_?" Junmyeon memiringkan kepala dengan lucu, kemudian meraih sebutir permen berwarna merah pekat. "Kurasa ini akan mempunyai rasa _strawberry_ ," Yifan mengangguk tanda setuju.

" _Hana_... _Dul_... _Set_!"

" _Hiyak_!" Yifan kembali menjulurkan lidahnya. Segera saja ia menenggak sebotol air mineral tadi dengan sekali tandas—lagi. " _Waeyo_? Rasa apalagi yang kau rasakan?" Junmyeon bertanya. "Seperti rasa cacing tanah, Jun. _Huwek_!" Yifan semakin mual. "Tidak adakah permen yang manis lagi?"

"Aku tak tahu...," ujar Junmyeon dengan nada pelan. Yifan mendengar sedikt perubahan dari intonasi yang sempat keluar dari mulut Junmyeon. " _Gwaenchana_ , _gwaenchana_... Bagaimana kalau kali ini aku yang ambil untukku, dan kau mengambil untuk dirimu?" usul Yifan, yang kemudian dibalas anggukkan setuju Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengambil sebutir permen berwarna merah muda bermotif warna-warni, sedangkan Yifan memilih sebutir permen berwarna oranye bermotif merah terang. "Sudah siap, _Babe_?" tanya Yifan. "Siap!" Junmyeon sedikit terkikik. Yifan menatapnya heran, " _Waeyo_?" tanya Yifan, lagi. " _Aniya_. Ayo, Yifan kita coba! _Hana_... _Dul_... _Set_!"

" _HOEK_!" pekik Yifan, membuat Junmyeon sedikit terlonjak dari atas sofa. Melihat Yifan yang menenggak habis isi dua botol mineral yang sedari tadi disiapkan, Junmyeon tertawa keras. "Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

" _Hoeek_!" Yifan merasa sangat mual, karena rasa dari permen tersebut masih menempel dengan manis di dalam rongga mulutnya. Junmyeon yang berada disampingnya terus saja tertawa. Setelah menggapai dirinya kembali, Yifan mendelik ke arah makhluk manis yang masih saja terbahak. " _Yah_ , Junmyeon! Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya Yifan, melayangkan aksi protesnya. " _Ani_ - _aniya_ -hahahahahaha!" Junmyeon masih tidak bisa memberhentikan tertawaannya.

"Oh, jadi kau yang merencanakan ini semua?" Yifan akhirnya bisa membaca situasi yang ada. "Kau sangat usil, _Babe_ ~" Nada Yifan berubah drastis. Ia segera mengunci pergerakan badan Junmyeon di atas sofa, memajukan wajahnya membuat tertawaan Junmyeon mereda. Mencapai telinga kanan Junmyeon, Yifan berkata, "Kau harus menerima hukumannya, Myeonnie~" Hembusan nafas Yifan di depan telinga Junmyeon membuat sang empunya meleguh pelan. Tak lama, Junmyeon dapat kembali menguasai dirinya.

" _YAH_! DASAR MESUM!"

.

.

.

FIN.

A/N: Maafkan kalo cuma bisa bawain ff remake dari ff WonKyu hehe mau ngebanyakin tag search KrisHo sih sebenernya, lumayan kan siapa tau ada yang berminat baca kalo di remake jadi KrisHo hehehe. Least but not last, mind to review? :D

.

.

Big thanks to:

1\. Sky Scrapper's  
Huhu iya sky disitu Yifan nya udah meninggal dan gabisa hidup lagi T_T

2\. Suho-yaaa  
Bukan, Yifan disitu cuma jadi halusinasi Junmyeon aja karna iya, dia udah meninggal :')

3\. HamsterXiumin  
Iyap betul sekali :')

4\. khce  
Maafkan kalo bikin nyesek T_T

5\. parkbyunCBKHHnHS  
Huhuhu iya Junmyeon kasian banget disitu. Sebenernya aku tega ga tega nulis ff itu huuu T_T  
Makasih banyak ya, dear atas semangatnya~ :D


End file.
